


How we made it through

by AquaticKuri



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: AU, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Made For Each Other, Multi, Romance, Tales of Symphonia AU, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaticKuri/pseuds/AquaticKuri
Summary: Using my own design for Ratatosk/Emil and even Changing Richter and the others a bit.The story takes place 2 years after the ending of the game and Emil finally meets Richter after so long.The new design is from Emil not wanting to share the same face as Aster...
Relationships: Alice/Decus (Tales of Symphonia), Lloyd Irving/Zelos Wilder, Richter Abend/Emil Castagnier, Richter Abend/Ratatosk
Kudos: 3





	How we made it through

**Author's Note:**

> To see any of the character changes, images of them will slowly be updated on my EmilAbend Tumblr blog

For two years, Marta has made it a tradition to meet with Emil once every 3 weeks to catch up and see friends or visit new places. Marta had been busy with work at Marbles but she needed the money in order to help take care of her father, and as for Emil, Guarding the gate to Niflheim and keeping the mana flow in balance kept his life busy. So after 3 weeks, finally having time to hangout was always a treasure worth waiting for.

Packing a few things into her purse, Marta kissed her father on the cheek and said her goodbyes before heading out the door. Thanks to some friends and they're connections, Marta always had an easier way of getting to the lone mysterious island, much easier than taking a long hour boat trip across the ocean.

"Emil!" The girl called out, quickly making her way across the small island and wrapping her warm arms around the green-haired boy.

"Marta, you came" the boy smiled, relieved to see the girl doing well.

"Of course I came, I would never break our promise" She proudly stated.

"So where did you want to go? I chose last time" The boy asked.

"I recently got a letter from Colette and she said that Lloyd and Zelos had finally come home to relax for a few days, so I was thinking we could go see them"

"But wouldn't they want time to themselves?"

"They're always by themselves! They hunt Exspheres all year round and almost never have time for us and the others, so it should be fine!" The girl resisted a pout, jealous of the two's romantic life together...even if they were always on the job, they at least were always together and had even gotten married last year.

"R-Right" Emil chuckled a bit, scared and yet fond of the girl's temper, as it always brought back fond memories of they're travels.

"Alright, let's go!" Just like always, the girl linked her arm around the boy's and dragged him around...but unlike the old days, it was much more friendly than it was clingy. The girl was still the same Marta but she really has grown up and Emil knew this well.

"They usually end up at Dirk's place right?" Emil asked, slightly tilting his head as he double-checked his memory.

"Yeah but Dirk doesn't like them messing around in the house" Marta replied, recalling an embarrassing story Lloyd told her.

"M-Marta!" The boy blushed.

"What? I mean, they work a lot and Zelos has a hot tub, so of course, they would stay at Dirk's place"

"Marta, stop assuming they're being flirty!" The boy said, embarrassed by the image of his two friends.

"I-I can't help it, they're just so cute together, they make my heart throb so hard I could scream!" It was only now that Emil questioned if the girl had actually matured or not...and also began to fear of the other possible friends that Marta has been imagining inappropriate thoughts about...He could only wonder as the girl giggled to herself with busy thoughts.

-ZELOS'S MANNER-

Thankfully when the two had finally reached Zelos's residence, nothing sexual of the kind was going on, in fact, Zelos was taking a hot bath while Lloyd prepared dinner, and of course, Emil was happy to lend a hand...but sadly after 2 years, Marta was still forbidden from ever entering the kitchen.

"Emil, thanks for coming over, it's great to see you"

"Yeah, it's been a while huh?"

"Yeah...Oh yeah, after dinner, I want to give you something"

"Sure" Emil was glad to see Lloyd and Zelos again"especially because it was always fun to see small changes on the as they grew. Like Zelos's hair growing out or Lloyd growing in a small patched of chin hair. But most of all, Emil had changed more than anyone.

After Richter disappeared, Emil could no longer continue living his life using Aster's face, so with the help of his Centurions he and Ratatosk had changed they're appearance that was more befitting of a tree spirit, and honestly, the new look really appealed to them, it was perfect.

"So how is the Exsphere hunting going?"

"Sigh...well, there have been a few cases where people were hiding them, trying to exploit them for personal or dangerous uses"

"Of course, that's just how humans are" The boy responded, as his eyes glowed a crimson red.

"Yeah, but humans are always changing, we just have to make sure we change for the better"

"...Yeah," And just like that, Lloyd and restored Emil's faith.

With Zelos done with his bath and Marta lonely and bored out of her mind, Emil and Lloyd finally finish they're cooking and plate everyone a delicious portion of spaghetti.  
They all talked and laughed, sharing stories while they had been apart and every so often, Marta blushed like a schoolgirl whenever Lloyd or Zelos hinted small flirts towards each other.

The sun eventually set and it was time for Emil and Marta to leave...but before the two left, Lloyd handed Emil a small book about historic and lost ruins. The boy was confused at first until he read the author's name...

"Richter...san?" The boy whispered the treasured name that he hadn't called out to in so long...His fingers trace over the book, flipping each page with a gentle touch.

"Me and Zelos found it at a store from a town we visited...I thought you should have it" Lloyd explained.

"I just can't believe the guy disappears without a word and suddenly pops back up as the author of a book? Why hasn't he tried to contact you? Emil...weren't you and him close?" It was obvious how Zelos always got worked up when people close to him were hurt but it was hard not to, especially since Richter had a bit of a history hurting the poor boy...

"I'd like to think we were close but...maybe it was just me who thought so....." Emil closed his eyes, praying his memories didn't lie...that Richter must have felt the same...

"Emil..." When it came to Richter, Marta never knew what to do, especially since they're relationship had always been complicated.

"Lloyd, thank you for bringing this to me...I can at least rest easy knowing he's alive" The boy smiled.

"Of course, we're friends and I know how worried you've been"

"Alright, I guess I better go now. Papa needs help with dinner" And so, Marta said her goodbyes and headed home. Emil too said his goodbyes and headed back to his island, riding his beloved monsters all the way there...

That entire night, Emil's dreams were flooded with his memories of his past travels alongside Richter. How he used to be so timid towards the older man or how proud had been for making the man laugh...and even that charming smile he used to give him...


End file.
